Cree en mis palabras Traducción Believe my words
by Loves
Summary: Dos años de cartas solo firmadas con una B. Este año, Tom necesita saber quién es B ¿Será capaz de perdonarse? Pareja: Tom/Bill Tokio Hotel


**Titulo:** Cree en mis palabras (Believe my words)

**Autora: **viciouswappedinsugar

**Traductora: **Loves

**Beta: **Jaen_Snape

**Resumen: **Dos años de cartas solo firmadas con una B. Este año, Tom necesita saber quién es B ¿Será capaz de perdonarse?

**Pareja:** Tom/Bill

**Advertencias:** Abuso, humillación.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Tom se despertó con una verdadera mezcla de emociones, era el primer día de escuela y el regresar a ésta siempre era malo. Aunque este año era el último, también era su última oportunidad.

Hacía dos años había recibido una carta, una simple nota de alguien diciéndole que lo amaba, alguien que firmó como _B_. Al principio, Tom se sintió algo especial y después se rió imaginando el tipo de chica que le había mandado eso. Probablemente una de las que, normalmente, él ignoraba porque era lo que se esperaba que hiciera.

Tom odiaba la forma en que funcionaban las preparatorias. Si eres popular, hay reglas. No puedes hablar con alguien que no es de tu grupo, se espera que golpees y molestes a los friki y lo que más odiaba: se esperaba que amorates las caras de los maricas.

En lo más profundo de su ser se odiaba, no era la persona en la que se había imaginado que se iba a convertir. Lo que sí sabía, era que no merecía el amor que esta persona, _B_, sentía por él. Esperaba que no fuese alguien a quien normalmente hería, rogaba que solo fuera alguien a quien normalmente no notaba.

Hacía un año se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de su corresponsal; no había tenido una novia desde que había llegado a esa conclusión. Había tenido bastante sexo sin sentimiento alguno, pero lo que quería más que nada era saber quién era ella.

Ella lo había hecho reír y llorar y sentir emociones que nunca pensó iba a sentir. Ella necesitaba saber que él la amaba también y ser cubierta de afecto; a Tom hacía mucho tiempo que le había dejado de importar la apariencia de la chica.

Sabía que tenía cabello negro, ojos oscuros, que era pálida y delgada. Parecía conocerlo muy bien o simplemente parecía poder ver a través de su máscara. Ella siempre le dijo que podía ver quién era él en realidad, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando era presionado para que golpeara a alguien y era su deseo que este ultimo año, viviera, se relajara y solo se divirtiera.

Era por esto que Tom se sentó con la última carta en sus manos decidiendo su futuro. Releyó la carta por cincuentava vez esa mañana.

_Hola Tom,_

_Solo otros dos días y la agridulce escuela estará una vez más con nosotros. Gracias a Dios que es nuestro último año, ¿no?_

_Prometo que al final de año te diré quien soy. Algunas veces me pregunto si lees esto o si después de la primer carta solo las tiras, creo que aunque las odies las lees así sea por curiosidad. Y bueno, si las lees: Gracias por su tiempo, Señor Kaulitz._

_Estoy deseando que este añ__o me escuches, no por la gente que has lastimado, sino por ti. Te hieres más que lo que lastimas a alguien más. Si pudiera abrazarte y besarte y hacer todo mejor… _

_Tal vez algún día me dejes. _

_En fin, no haré esta carta muy larga. Te veo el lunes. _

_Haz__ lo que te haga feliz, Tom._

_Con amor, B._

_xx_

«Haz lo que te haga feliz» se dijo Tom, sin saber que su madre Simone estaba leyendo sobre su hombro.

—Bueno, quien quiera que sea está completamente en lo correcto. De nuevo —dijo Simone feliz, mientras ponía a un lado las ropas limpias del chico.

—Gracias madre por invadir de nuevo mi privacidad —Tom sonrió a su madre. Ella era la única persona que sabía de B y la única que lo sabía desde la primera carta.

—Ah, ¡ya sé! Párate en el escenario en plena Asamblea y declara tu amor por _B_, después le demandas que se muestre —rió Simone ante la cara horrorizada de su pequeño.

—Mhmm, tentador pero no. —Tom se paró y puso la carta de vuelta en la carpeta con el resto, se la pasó a su madre, sabiendo que estarían en un lugar seguro. No se atrevía a tenerla en su habitación, sus amigos eran demasiado chismosos.

—Solo voy a dar pequeñas pistas —continuó Tom.

—¿Cómo? No tienes idea de quién es —Simone parecía confundida.

—Espero que esté en mi clase de inglés o en la de música. Usaré poesía y letras para decirle que la amo también. Simple. —Tom parecía encantado con la idea, y estaba seguro de que funcionaria.

—Esa es una buena idea si es que está en tus clases —Simone, sólo podía a su hijo inventando algo así.

—No me molestaré si no hay alguna chica con la descripción de ella en esas clases —Tom rodó los ojos; por supuesto que miraría eso primero.

—Todavía tan seguro de que es una chica —sonrió Simone quien tenía la sensación de que la persona que escribía las cartas era un chico.

—Mamá, honestamente no sé cómo me sentiría con eso. Ya cruzare ese puente cuando llegue a él pero hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, _B_ es una chica.

—Vale, dame un beso y sal. Te he hecho un _bagel_ para que lo comas en el camino —Tom se estiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero Simone lo envolvió en un abrazo, haciéndole gruñir y quejarse. Ella sabía que él, secretamente, amaba esos cariños.

Todo el camino hacia la escuela, Tom no pudo sacar la idea de su madre de la cabeza; pero en verdad no ahondó en esta. ¿Cambiaria sus sentimientos? Probablemente si el chico fuese abiertamente homosexual, ya habría tenido el puño de Tom en su cara más de una vez. Esa era una idea que no podía aceptar.

Tom aparcó su amado Escalade en el mismo lugar que siempre lo hacía, sus amigos ya estaban esperándolo y no pudo evitar suspirar. Después de un saludo general y unos cuantos abrazos masculinos, la mierda de siempre comenzó incluso antes de que entraran al edificio.

—Espera a que veas a Trümper, ha perdido la mente y está listo para un mundo de dolor este año —rió Logan mientras palmeaba la espalda de Tom. El chico quería voltear y pegarle.

—Para, ni siquiera he entrado a la puta escuela —espetó Tom, alejándose del otro. Logan lo miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza pero no dijo algo de vuelta. El mejor amigo de Tom lo llevó a un lado.

—Tom, ¿todo está bien? No sonabas como tú —preguntó Georg, mirándolo atentamente.

—Sí, aunque tal vez no quiera gastar este año en mierda como esa —Tom estaba listo para saltar, peleando desesperado consigo para mantener el control.

—Ah —Georg estaba confundido, este no era el Tom lleno de si mismo que él conocía.

—En serio, Georg. ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Qué logramos? —Tom se despidió y se alejó rápidamente.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Qué putas crees que logramos? Les mostramos que sus decisiones fueron las equivocadas y que son desagradables —Georg paró en el camino, Tom había cambiado. Su Tom se había ido.

Tom sólo negó y se encamino a la Asamblea, sabía que _B_ estaba en lo correcto y que su madre también. No podía soportar a sus amigos, estaba sintiéndose enfermo de sólo pensar en soportar esa porquería cada día todo el año. Sí, probablemente no tendría amigos para cuando sonara la última campana pero él ya había tomado su decisión: este año, sería la persona que quería ser.

* * *

Hola a todas(os), espero que me hayan extrañado. En verdad, me encantan los cometarios que cada una de las personas que entra deja. Es un placer el saber que hay alguien más ahí que se toma el tiempo para leer cada una de las historias que llenan mi corazón y que por tanto pido que me dejen traducir.

Esta es una historia cortita de cuatro capítulos, pero igualmente hermosa. La pueden leer en su idioma original aqui

De nuevo, miles de gracias a viciouswrappedinsugar por permitirme traducirlo y a Jane por betearlo. Y por último a cada uno de ustedes por leer y comentar.


End file.
